As is known, sheet-like elements provided by means of a net having the most disparate shapes, obtained by extruding a plastic polymer, are used in the geotechnical field.
The plastic polymer, generally constituted by polyethylene or propylene, is designed so as to have optimum compressive and tensile strength, so as to achieve the intended functionality and durability.
However, such solutions have a relatively high surface hardness, which entails a limited possibility of grip of the net on the surface to which it is applied.
Especially in cases in which the net is connected to a membrane of a landfill site or on the plastic wall for containing soil in general, waste sludge or sewage, the net would tend to slip, and it is therefore necessary to use practical solutions which allow to stabilize the net in position, creating a series of operations which are generally laborious and expensive.
If the net is applied to a chemically compatible covering layer, such as for example nonwoven fabric, or other nets having different characteristics, it is necessary to increase the treatment temperature so as to reach the surface melting point of the polymer that constitutes the net, in some cases possibly degrading the inherent characteristics of the product.